Finding the Music
by artistic-junkie
Summary: Blaine is finally starting to lose faith on love. Despite all his hopeless romantic gestures, he actually has quit trying. Rated T for later chapters contents, and language. Not following story line.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Thanks for reading, first fan fiction, leave a review please and thank you :). I should also add I do not own Glee, or any song title/song used in this story, it's just make belief...**

Chapter 1 – The Torch Song

Honestly, and genuinely, I hated today. I hated it with the burning passion of a mother's love toward her child, and that is some strong love right there. I honestly can't understand what I did wrong, like seriously. I was perfect, well at least I tried to be, and he just up and left me here. I was so stupid as to let him leave before I finished the bill. Now I'm here all alone, and just received the worst text message of my life. Well actually worst two text messages, one telling me that he was leaving me, and the other telling me that I was worthless. Great, now I get to stand here, feel like an idiot, and be a stupid person….

I grabbed my phone out my pocket; I dialed Jeff's number, no answer. I called it again, and still no answer, the third time, I realized he was intentionally ignoring my calls. I slumped down on a nearby bench, trying my best not to cry. After a few minutes, I got myself together, and I finally pulled my phone out to find a way home. Mom would just investigate the life out of me, dad I'm not too certain of, I kept scrolling, and eventually I placed my bets on Kurt, he was reliable. I called him once, it went to his voicemail. The moment I was about to call my mom though, he was calling back.

'Hey! Saw you called what's up?" he said with a slightly caring tone to his voice, usually if I wanted to talk, I would text him first.

"Um, hey Kurt, I kinda need a pretty large favor" I said trying to one hold back tears, and not seem weak in his presence.

"Shoot"

"Can you come get me?" I sighed a breath of somewhat relief? I guess you could say "I-I-I got ditched tonight so, I'm pretty much stranded."

"Oh my gosh, where are you!" He said in a squeaky tone somewhat "Um, I'm at this mall, I'll give you the details in a second, wait I think I can see it, I think I'm on Elmer Road…" I said squinting my eyes at the street sign.

"Hm…okay I know where that is, I'll be there ASAP." There was a click on the phone, and I went to sit on a bench.

I just don't get it, how could I, Blaine Anderson, allow myself to be so stupid. I fell for someone, again who stood me up, I mean we haven't exclusively been boyfriends… but we practically could've been. We've been talking and hanging out for three months, three damn months, and he just ditches me? I can't process this on any level, I look out at the parking lot one last time, just to make sure this wasn't a joke….but it wasn't… I waited 30 minutes until Kurt finally pulled up and got me. He was dressed in very simple clothes, but then again it was also 10:20 at night. I was a bit cold from being outside from so long, but it could've been worse. Kurt sat next to me and looked at my face.

"Alright, so wanna tell me what happened?" I looked at Kurt, and for the first time since my dad tried to beat me straight before finally accepting me, I cried. I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore, I felt like shit.

Kurt put his arm around me, until I stopped crying, he kept shushing me and rubbing my arm until I calmed down. I tried to pick my head up off his shoulder, but I somewhat failed, I was comfortable, and he kind of was relaxed, so I think his arm was asleep. I finally sat up though and folded my hands in my lap.

"So, there's this guy I've been seeing for a while now. We're not exactly committed just a friends with benefits kinda thing." I started looking at Kurt who looked back at me attentively.

"Uh huh, keep going."

"So I thought things were going good, we hadn't slept together or anything, but we've been talking like a couple pretty much. He was almost everything to me, and tonight he just proved to me that I meant absolutely nothing to him." I paused to try and hold back the tears from my eyes. "I was paying for dinner, and so everything was going normally, he offered to go get the car, and he said he'd be he when I was done. I got my card back, go outside, and he was gone."

Kurt looked at me with a few tears in his eyes

"Well he's a bastard, a real man could handle you, not in that sense" he said quickly, we both chuckled in an awkward manner.

"Well come on, let's get you home." Kurt said getting up and clicking on his car. He opened the door, and I got in and he got in after I did.

"Alright, so do you want to stay over? Or do you want me to drop you off home?" Kurt asked. I thought about it for a minute, my parents really wouldn't give mind to me coming home, yes they love me, but they knew I was going out tonight, and mom said so long as I called….sides I'd rather not have to explain this situation to my mother.

"Um your place if you don't mind. I'd rather not have to deal with my mom being Detective Anderson tonight."

"Alrighty!" said Kurt in again a high pitched squeal. "Do you mind if we get some coffee before getting in, I just reaaaallly want some."

"Sure, and you kinda are the driver.." we were parked at a light and Kurt changed the station to something classical. Hm….good taste.

We drove all the way to Lima Bean in small bits of talk here and there. When we got to Kurt's house, Mr. Hummel was sitting on the sofa watching the game, I guessed he was waiting for Kurt to come back.

"Hey Dad." Kurt said entering the door before I did.

"Hey son." his face expression changed a bit when he saw me, but then he smiled.

"Hey there Blaine." He said

"Good evening Mr. Hummel." I said a bit quietly.

"No need to be so polite kid," he said with a chuckle. "Welp, now that you boys are here, I can head on to bed, night boys."

"Night dad, I love you!" said Kurt.

"Love you too son." And Mr. Hummel was gone. We were standing in the living room.

"Well, um where do you want to sleep? You can sleep out here, or to not make is seem so scary to everyone in the morning, you can…you can sleep in my room.." he said in an awkward kind of voice. Um, your room, it'd be a bit harder to explain, scrap that, Burt had already seen us, so it's just Finn and Carole, and Burt probably told Carole, so it was alright. We walked quietly into Kurt's room, so we wouldn't wake anyone else.

"Here," said Kurt going into his closet and handing me a spare blanet and a pillow. "I keep it in case someone/one of the girls crashes over for the night."

"Ah" I said quietly, while laying down the smaller Blanket and lied down to try and fall asleep. Finally after several minutes of tossing and turning, I was comfortable.

"Night Kurt." I said mid yawn.

"Night Blaine," I heard him from his bathroom. He was taking a shower this late…weird kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Windmills of Your Mind

_"A pair of warm, strong arms slowly wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Jeff and his dirty blonde curls pulled back into a pony tail. Goodness his facial appearance was enough to make a guy lose his composure. And then he smiled, goodness. _

"_Hello Beautiful." He said before landing a very passionate kiss on my lips. Growing and deepening with more passion with every passing moment. _

"_Hello to you too sexy." I said when we finally pulled apart for air. I just occurred to me that we were standing in the street light of an alley, it was nice. No one around, just us, talking and kissing for what felt like an eternity; I placed my hand to his cheek while we were deep in a kiss, and then it happened. I felt a crumble, or was it more of a shatter when you break glass. I opened my eyes. Everything was gone, and Jeff was still holding me. But he was falling apart. _

_ Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, um what do I do? He put his hand to my mouth and shushed me from the panicked whimpers I was making._

"_I'm leaving." He said with a grin before crumbling to pieces before my eyes. Everything around me was black and I was knelt before a pile of what was a human just a few seconds ago. I silently let tears fall down my face. _

I sat straight up on my cot, I was drenched in sweat and there was a tear rolling down my face. Damned nightmares. Thankfully Kurt was still asleep when I toke up, saves a lot of explaining that would've had to be done. I got up went to the bathroom, and went back to lie down. I checked my phone (which blinded the life out of me), it was 5:15 am, I rolled on my back in an attempt to fall asleep. But I failed, my mind was pacing with so many questions, thoughts, nothing made sense. I'm guessing all the things he said to me were bullshit.

8 AM

I eventually went back to sleep, but was woken by Kurt this time. Apparently I was screaming or something in my sleep and he got pissed off so he woke me up. Funny thing is, I don't remember a dream at all the second time I fell asleep. He sat next to me with his eyes staring at me with anger, and compassion at the same time. He was leaned against his bed, and I was too.

"So how important was this relationship thing to you?" he asked after sitting in silence for a few minutes. I sighed, and thought about what Kurt said, he really did mean a hella lot to me, I blinked away a few tears before a huge lump formed in my throat. Talking should be fun now.

"He brought me back to a place where he got me from if that makes any sense." I started looking at Kurt who nodded in understanding and urging me to continue. "I wasn't exactly lonely but I was a bit of an outsider. I mean don't get me wrong I have thousands of friends at Dalton, but never anyone to actually call my own. So we started talking, and I guess I fell right into his trap of me wanting to feel for him." I was a complete mess, my best friend was here comforting me, when it's always the other way around. Urgh. I hate this. I hate how he's making me feel.

Kurt held me until I stopped crying finally. It wasn't any major crying just silent sobs. He was so awesome, and I owed him big tie for this. After a few minutes, Kurt sprang up with an idea.

"Twll you what." He said as he started standing up "You reek, I'll drop you off home, and you get ready. We're going out today. You're single, you're good looking, and you have no reason to be sobbing over a boy who sounds like he was using you as a puppet in a puppet show." I looked at Kurt and slightly chuckled, he was so enthusiastic about making someone happy, and it's really touching sometimes.

"Meh, I don't know.." my voice trailing off a bit, and I looked around.

"Come on," he said throwing an arm around my shoulder. "We're young! Don't worry about this stupid heartbreak, he doesn't deserve you anyway! You can do so much better!" said Kurt "Today would just be your celebration of being on the market again." He said with a smile.

"Alright, alright" I said after minutes of thinking about it. He squealed with delight. He offered me his hand and I gotta admit, for a kid his size, he's quite strong.

"Go wait downstairs because I'm going to get ready and then take you to your house." He said exiting the room to his bathroom. I walked downstairs, it was quiet. Which I only enjoyed for a few moments before Finn and Burt came down the stairs.

"Morning Blaine," said Burt as he walked and sat on the other end of the sofa. Finn gave me a confused stare before deciding not to ask.

"Morning Blaine," said Finn sitting in the chair next to the sofa.

"Morning Mr. Hummel-er Burt and Morning Finn." I said I was somewhat tired, but my stomach growled really loudly that Burt heard it and laughed.

"There's cereal in the kitchen and bread on the counter, help yourself Blaine." He said with a chuckle. He walked with me into the kitchen and helped me get a bowl.

"So care to tell me the details of last night?" he said as I sat at the counter and started eating. I dropped my spoon into my cereal, and rubbed my hands together.

"Well um, I went out, on a date with this guy, who ended up leaving me stranded. I called Kurt because honestly, I couldn't deal with my mom's interrogating questions after that just happened." I said taking a bit of my cereal.

"Sorry to hear kid," said Burt turning around from the coffee maker.

We kept chit chat going until we heard very light footsteps, and of course they were Kurt's. He walked in the kitchen and saw me and Burt talking.

"Good morning dad!" he said rather chipper noting that he hadn't yet had his morning coffee.

"Good morning Kurt," he gave his son a hug.

"I'm taking Blaine back to Dalton, and then we're hanging out today. Is that alright?" He asked giving a persuading glance on his face.

"Alright, just don't be back too late." We were out the door, and getting into the car. Kurt changed the station before finally deciding on a classical station.

"Might as well pick something nice right, it is a Sunday morning." He said with a grin as we drove off toward my house.

We got to Dalton talking the entire time, Wes and David saw us as we were entering. And here we go with their asses.

"Blainey boy! How are you?" They said rather optimistically.

"Not now guys" I said shrugging them off, yea I felt a bit better but they were not the greatest, for realizing people's unpleasant position. I went to my dorm, thank God for singles, I personally hate sharing showers. I got in and out the shower rather quickly, and then got dressed. You know, Kurt was right; maybe I should start just looking up, and move on. I can always take a break from the dating world and pick back up…when I feel is right.

I went back downstairs and saw Dave, Wes and Kurt in the common room, Kurt must've told them what happened because he saw Dave and Wes looking as if they were joining them on their day. "Alright, we have our new found single man!" said Kurt excitedly standing up. Followed by Wes and Dave.

"Come on plan get this boy back on the market in a happy mood is stating now!" said Wes patting my back, we all were headed to the city part of Westerville.

We hung out the entire day, played video games, went to movies, Wes and David decided to serenade these two girls while we all were eating ice cream in the park. They were so persuasive, that they actually won them over, and got their numbers. We ended the day at Jo's Pizza House; it was Italian restaurant on the quieter side of town. We all settled on some pizza and a basket of cheese sticks.

"So I think this is coming close to the end of the day I presume, how do you feel Blaine?"

"You guys are awesome, but I think it'll be a while before I actually go back on the market." Wes gave Kurt a weird look, which I personally didn't pay much mind to; I was on my third slice of pizza. I felt my phone go on vibrate, and looked it was my mom calling.

"Hey mom," I said swallowing a piece of cheese pizza.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm alright, and you?"

"Pretty good, listen, your father and I want to come up and see you this weekend, is that alright?"

"Um, can we make it next week? I have a huge exam coming up and I'm studying all the time I need."

"Alrighty, I just wanted to make sure you knew I was home alright, and dad is coming in later. Love you honey."

"Love you too mom, bye." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket

"Aw mommy Anderson!" said Wes biting his pizza.

"Oh shush." I said with sarcasm. I was laughing, so I guess that was a good sign. We all headed back to the dorm with the exception of Kurt, he dropped us off though.

"Thanks so much for today Kurt, it really meant a lot to me." I said leaning in the window.

"No problem" he said extending a hug through the window.

"Alright, catch you later Kurt, call me when you get in." I said before walking around to the other side of the car.

"Alrighty, later! Bye guys!" He yelled waving; he waited for us to enter the building and then pulled off.

"Man I'm beat!" said Wes as we walked in, he led the way up the staircase.

"Thanks for today guys that meant a lot for me." Dave put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're friends, and Warbler brothers, why wouldn't we?" he said with a chuckled smile.

"Hey guys I'ma head for bed, thanks again, see ya tomorrow." I said, I was in my room when I heard their returning good nights. I changed out of my jeans and put on a pair of sweats and a t shirt.

*vibrate**vibrate*

"Hey Kurt." I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Hey Blaine, I just wanted to tell you I'm in, safely, dad was a bit pissed about being a little late, but he let me off the hook."

"Haha, alright, well tell him I said hi, and good night, I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Sure, night Blaine."

I cut the lamp out and before I knew it I was knocked out asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry it took me so long to post this up! I've been busy out the ass lately :/ so sorry for the delay thank for all the subscribing to this...didnt expect such a positive reaction, but without further ado chapter 3 and chapter 4 will be up later tonight :)

So pretty much the next few days passed by with very quick ease. Honestly, I almost barely realized them, I remember taking a few tests here and there, also talking to Kurt, Warblers practice and that's pretty much by basis of my memory. My mom were supposed to be getting here in an hour from now, hm… may as well call Kurt, see what he's up to.

"Hello, Warbler Blaine!"

"Really with that name still,'' I chuckled a bit at the end of that.

"Of course silly, there are like a lot of you guys, I have to remember which one I'm speaking to specifically." He said with a laugh, hm, I don't know why exactly but I kind of like the sound of it. I sat down and listened to him ramble on a few minutes about his day and how glee rehearsal was the day. All the drama of Rachel, Mercedes, and the rest of the group.

"but in the end we're all still one big happy family." I chuckled while glancing at the wall, it was 30 of…wow he can talk ….

"Haha, I suppose I guess, hey, what are you doing later?" he paused a moment before giving an answer.

"Um nothing, why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, my parents are coming, but they're probably gonna be here for like 40 minutes at the most, and its Friday, the nights young!" he stayed quiet before finally reaching an answer.

"Sure, I'll just stop by your dorm at hm 6, 6:30, that sound good?"

"Absolutely." I said smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you then. See ya later" he said sounding rather embarrassed…that's weird.

"Sure alrighty, later Kurt." I clicked off my phone, and looked at the clock again…20 of, I'm good, I changed and straightened up my room a bit. I also went to find Wes and david, they saw them as good company, rowdy at times, but good company none the less.

"Hey mom! It's so nice to see you!" I said with a smile on my face. We all exchanged hugs and other important things, and then we all relocated to my room. I don't really remember much, I barely paid attention, because honestly, yea they loved me but this is just an aw we're concerned parents sharade…I'm used to it, but I'll hear them out when they're actually being sincere. But then again, dads a lawyer, moms a doctor, who acts from time to time…so nah, I doubt they can show it. Their trip came and went, there was something about them going away for about the month, so they'd need me to commute from home for a bit. But that's about it. My parents left about maybe 5:50….great, 10 minutes to mentally prepare myself for Kurt's arrival and all other shenanigans.

"Hey Blaine, I'll be in David's room tonight," said Wes packing a bag. "We've got this project we're working on, and unlike our previous behavior, we're trying to break our procrastination life styles before we head to college."

"Uh, alright, don't miss curfew or whatever I guess." As soon as he walked out I got up and walked around for a bit….hm…maybe I should like play some music or something….

Just then my thoughts were interrupted. *knock*knock*knock* Shit! It's kurt…. I glanced at the clock, and it was 5 minutes early…gr…..

"Just a sec!" I shouted as I straightened up my clothes, and placed away my books, and finally opened the door. I don't know what it is about Kurt but for some reason I like him in his normal outrageous wear, but when he's comfortable. It's a lot nicer on the eyes.

"hello!" he said rather preppy for it to be about 6.

"Hey Kurt, what's shaking?" I asked as I stepped aside and let him in.

"NNada nada…so did you think of anything for us to do tonight or are we playing bored humans tonight….OR Do I get to pick!" he said with the most mischievous look on his face.

"Um… my parents left not to long ago, so I haven't thought, so you can pick a place….just no mixers yet please." His face went frowny.

"You know getting out and mingling is the best way to move on …but then again that's just my opinion." I laughed a bit, and sat down next to him and leaned down on the other end on my bed we were laying upside down to where our heads met.

"Meh, I like taking my time, writing a song. Sulking, making sure that if I see their face at a mixer I won't be a whore to get back with them, ya know what I mean?" I said rotating my head to see him. He looked kinda peaceful; he was playing with his hands on his chest while looking at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Hm…okay, so no mixers, which means…..ooooh!" he shot up with this excited look on his face.

"What was is it?"

"Get up come on, I know the perfect place, you'll love it!" he said standing and offering a hand to me.

"Um, to where?" I said pushing myself off my bed.

"just come on, you'll find out, oh! And grab a bag and throw I don't know a notebook in it or something, I'm sure you'll love it." He headed toward the door. I grabbed my knapsack and headed toward Kurt, and locked the door as I left.

'hey me and Kurt went out for a bit, I'll be back in the room by the end of tonight though' I sent that to Wes as we walked out the door of the school. A few minutes of driving I heard my phone go off.

'hey alright, if you aren't back in time though, hit me up so I can watch until you get back'

'oh and tell Kurt I said Hi, with a smiley face! :D' I laughed, he was always silly.

"Wes says hi, with a smiley face." He smiled and laughed a bit as we pulled to a red light.

"haha, cute." He said continuing to drive.

After about I don't know 15 minutes we eventually pulled over and were at a park? No not enough stuff around, more like a clearing.

"Hey get out, I need to change right quick." Kurt said starting to unbuckle his shoes.

"What the-"

"I'll only be five minutes." I got out the car, and 5 minutes my ass! I was waiting 15 minutes, I took a seat by a tree, I was calming quite quickly, Kurt may have just been right.

"Alrighty, let's go." He said, his boots changed to sneakers, and his white skinny jeans turned to what look like dustier, more worn out jeans.

"Oh my god, you look like a normal human bein!" I said with joking panic.

"Oh shut it, get up and come on." I shrugged the grass off my jeans, and followed him, he was heading to get up, ah, so we're somewhere near water…that's slightly good to know.

"Kurt can you please tell me where we're goin!" I was getting pissed, we'd been hiking, walking, whatever you want to call it, and we were getting nowhere, there were just rocks, and more rocks, and more rocks.

"We're almost there," and he was right I guess? We ended up somewhere.

"Here, come help me with this." He was pushing a rock out the way

"I usually do this on my own, but since I have some muscle, I might as well abuse it right?" he said with a smirk grin. He went through and I followed him in. there was light from outside and from somewhere deeper in this cave place we were at. Water?

"Kurt what the hell? I hear water."

"Language! We're almost there." We turned a corner…. And I honestly couldn't believe what I saw next.

"Oh my god Kurt…It's beautiful." I don't know where we were….but it was a pool I guess? No not a pool it was some weird magic place I guess. It was luminous, purplish tint, and it's absolutely gorgeous

"I usually come here whenever I get upset or something. It was the last thing my mom showed me before she left me." He said smiling at me sincerely. "She always said, don't go see me at my grave, go here. She used to say, I know I'm not here forever, but when I'm gone, I'm coming here, come talk to me sometime, or just come sit."

"Hey mom, " he said turning to the area and looking around. "I brought a friend; I hope that you don't mind." He smiled proudly, and waved and then gestured me toward a few rocks.

"It's so calming here; I usually come here and meditate for a while if I've had a rough day, or stress or something along the lines of that nature. It's so peaceful…okay I'm rambling now, I should stop." he was so red for some reason, that or it was the reflection of the color of the place to his cheeks. I just stood sat in silence, and admired the place, it was just so beautiful it's like ridiculous. This kind of place should only exist in cartoons and movies. But wow. Just wow.

"So wait, does your dad know about this place?" I asked just crooking my head to look at him.

"Kind of, I tell him I'm going to the park, but this place is just my own little world. My dad said he may have been here when they were younger, he can't remember."

"Ah." I kept looking at the water; it seemed to naturally ripple on its own. I love it, it's just water, and peace, and Kurt. This awesome friend of mine who for some reason dragged me out here just to help me move on. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kurt." He turned to me smiled and said.

"No reason to thank me, I'm just hanging with you til ya feel better," doh…pity much?

I don't know how long we stayed there talking until finally we got up to leave. I think I'll be coming back here more often.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I have writers's block, and I'm trying to get out as much as I can, sorry for the delay. Disclaimer. AU! Eventual Klaine, there will be none of them for a very long time.

* * *

><p>'<em>Strip for me as I have stripped for you.<em>

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

_Strip for me as I have sripped for you._

_I've got nothing to hide and less to lose.'_

I will kill Kurt later for this. I will, oh my God that felt amazing….okay, maybe not so much. After 2 weeks of saying no, I finally caved in, not only cave in to his request to going to a mixer but let him dress me, and so far…I guess it's been alright. Guys have been coming at me left and right, which I'd rather not have but attention is always nice. I came here on the terms that kurt and I wouldn't leave each other's side until...some random guy just came up and hit on Kurt, as if no regards for the best friend here! But oh well, he's off having fun with that guy from the bar...me on the other hand...I'm up hear being ground into by some completely random stranger

* * *

><p><em>'Come on Kurt please I really don't think I'm ready for this just yet.' Kurt stood up and looked at me with a relatively pissed expression on his face.<em>

_'Blaine Anderson. I've had it! You've been up here moping around for two weeks over some guy who left you in a fucking mall after a dinner date. Come on you weren't even official boyfriends!' He pouted as well as gave me death glare. I was in no position of winning._

_'Alright fine' he squealed and I swear it was the loudest thing I ever heard….EVER._

_'Yay, now now get changed, if we wanna get there early, we have to leave soon.' I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a grey v neck._

_'Alright Kurt how do I look?' I had my arms flexed to give a perfect view of how_

_I swear he drooled for a half a milisecond_

_'You look good Blaine, now let's head out.'_

* * *

><p>Oh my God that felt amazing. I have to remember to come back here eventually. The next song changed and I walked over to the bar and grabbed a water, where the hell is Kur...<p>

Shit, what is Jeff doing here...

Don't look Blaine, just don't look he messed you up reallly bad last time, I grabbed a water and went out looking for Kurt when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Blaine, how nice to see you here.'

'Hey there Jeff! How-how have you been?'

'I've been alright, how about you?'

'Good, good.' I looked down at my phone and texted Kurt 'help, I'm by the bar'.

'Look Blaine, I'm really sorry about dinner last time.' Ugh, why does he even wanna go there, I was just fine.

'Look, can we just put that behind us, it really doesn't mean anything to me at all, I forgive you and all but can we just leave it in the past.' He was just about to say something, good or bad I can't tell, but at that moment, I knew someone was looking out for me.

'Blaine, Blaine, come on I love this song.' he attempted to drag me over with him when.

'Oh, you-you have a boyfriend now?' Jeff said with I think anger, how the hell could he be angry at me?

'Yes, as a matter of fact, and you would be?' asked Kurt, he was always quite witty.

'I'm Jeff, me and Blaine...we...we're good friends.'

'Ah, come on Blainey I wanna dance, after this we gotta go.' He held my hand and my heart ran into my ears, that or the bass to this song was extreme.

'So uh, I'll see you later.'

'Yea, keep in touch.' I knew Jeff wouldn't. How wrong would I end up being. Kurt dragged me to the middle of the dance floor, and we started...oh-oh shit...when did he learn to do half those things. I swear it was like magic and he never even stopped. He kept grinding turning around, dancing facing me, and then back to grind his ass some more. I swear, by the end of us dancing I had a problem...a very big problem in the shape of a tent in my pants. Shit...this is horrible, my best friend just gave me a boner...and we have to get out of here. By the end of the 3rd song I quit, I was enjoying myself Kurt's hips are amazing. I checked my phone, 10:30. Shit.

'Kurt we gotta head back to Dalton.' he frowned at me, but let me lead him out the club.

* * *

><p>'Well that was fun.' Kurt said getting out of the car.<p>

'Yea, it was, thanks for taking me.' I smiled at him. We walked up to the door, and headed up the stairs in silence. Changed, got dressed and all. Kurt was asleep when it happened. But my phone buzzed sometime around midnight, not like I was going to sleep, my mind was racing back and forth of thoughts about Jeff, was he alright, why hadn't he called me, maybe he had a legit reason. I heard my phone buzz again. Okay so I have a text.

From Jeff.

My heartbeat went up about 100 I swear I heard it in my ears.

'Blaine, I'm so sorry that I left you two weeks ago. I know I haven't said anything, I wasn't sure if I had upset you so bad that you wouldn't speak to me or anything like that. Please, just I really just would like a chance to work things over and maybe have chat? If you're not busy do you wanna grab coffee tomorrow morning? Text back please? I love you B.'

I read the message over and over, I shut my phone off and stared at the wall. I felt tears trickle down my cheek. He doesn't love you, he doesn't love you.

That night, my dreams were filled with the events of him leaving me at the restaurant, each time though he told me a different reason.

Jeff, please get out of my head and let me be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really have no excuse but writer's block lol. Thank you all for checking out this story, or any of my other one's means a lot. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

OH and by the way, this Jeff is not the same Jeff as in the warblers. I just needed a name to go by lol.

* * *

><p>Sunday after the mixer ( They went on a friday) (AN: Also, um this story is around late March early April, so the weather is breaking a tad)

I glanced down at my watch.

'8:37'

I've been sitting in the Lima Bean a little over 20 minutes now. He said he'd be here...Damnit this is exactly what I get for texting him back yesterday.'

* * *

><p><em>'So what do you think I should do?' It was noon. Kurt had gone home earlier and was just calling me. <em>

_'Well I don't know I mean he hurt you kinda bad, yes it's been two weeks since the "split" but at the same time I don't know I mean I was barely able to make you go out last night.'_

_'Yea...but I mean he's like perfect, you saw him.' I heard him choke on something then laugh._

_'HA perfect for you sweetheart, not me.'_

_'Oh really Mr. Hummel? Then what is your perfect type.' He was silent for a few seconds before he finally retaliated._

_'Hey this is not about me, this is about you and your man friend, let's decide what you want to do about that.'_

_'Yea...' I huffed and leaned back onto my pillow._

_'Just meet him for coffee. Not alone though, I don't know pick a nice time when the crowd is out, or hey pick a friend, to go with you.'_

_'You're right.'_

_'I'm always right, but hey look I gotta go right quick, just let me know what happens.'_

_'Alright bye Kurt'_

* * *

><p>And that's how I ended up here with a copy of Dorian Gray, and a medium drip. I'll give him five more minutes...<p>

...

'Excuse me is this seat taken?' I looked up from my book and saw Jeff. He had on a black cardigan, with a green shirt on underneath, his hair (that I would love to play in right now) is pulled back into a ponytail and he just oh shit he's talking pay attention Blaine.

'Earth to Blaine? You alright there man?'

'Yea, yea sorry I just...I just spaced out there for a minute. Take a seat'

Both of us were quiet for some minutes. Until finally I got a text and looked somewhere else but out the window.

_How goes things my young jedi? - K_

Thank God for Kurt. I was about to type a response when Jeff cleared his throat to say something.

'First of all, Blaine. I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-' he cleared his throat again 'to leave you that day. I honestly was scared about.'

'Scared about what?'

'Blaine come on, you and I both know my mom.' I he cringed and I turned to look out the window. Now okay, that's almost legit. His mom is almost as bad as my dad when I first came out, only problem is...Jeff, Jeff has never come out.

'So...that hadn't stopped us before. You-you usually brushed it off as hanging out with Terri, or Kristie.'

'That's the problem, this time... I missed a call from her so she called Kristie and then, one thing led to another, and she somehow found out I was with you.' He looked at me, I couldn't see it but I felt it.

'Blaine I would've never left that night if she didn't call me. She made me send that text so that you wouldn't all me or contact me anymore, I - I just -'

'So I'm sorry to say this, but wh-what exactly does this all mean in terms of now?'

'Well, to her I'm bisexual because she refuses to believe that I like boys only' he chuckled 'but I-I just needed to explain this to you.'

'Okay, and in terms of us?'

'It's whatever you want to be.' he offered with that dazzling grin. I was about to say yes, we're back on, when something hit me.

'S-So why were you at the mixer on Friday?' I asked taking a sip from my coffee, it was getting cold but I don't care. He took a sip and looked at me.

'I needed to get out of the house, so I drove and I eventually got there.' I took a sip of my coffee and set it down... maybe I should trust him, but can people really change in two weeks?... He was your first kiss..and you guys had something going for a good while now.

'Blaine, so what do you want us to be?' I looked down at my cup, and fiddled with the cardboard sleeve.

'I...I...I think I may want to give us another shot.' I said finally looking up and meeting his eyes, those crystal green eyes, and his smile was back on his face in an instant. Oh how I love it.

'Thank you Blaine, this time I promise, I won't do anything to screw this up. I won' even let my mom come in between this.' He took my hand and kissed it, he always was the more gentleman.

We chatted for a few more minutes when he finally told me hat he had to leave. I sat there for a few more minutes and jus thougth.

I'm back with Jeff.

It feels great.

Maybe, just maybe things will get better from here on out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Sorry for the delay, thanks for stickin with me :), and now chapter 6!

* * *

><p>"You're so beautiful like this you know?" Jeff said as be brushed a curl out of my face. We just got back from our date, he took me to dinner at this Mexican restaurant we went to on our first date, and we split dessrt on the lookout. We got back and well...we've been making out since<p>

"Stop it, I probably look like shit" I rubbed my hands slowly tracing the back of his neck, as a reward he shivered involuntarily.

"You really are, babe" he said scooting up a bit.

"From the crazy spray of curls, when they finally get freed from the gel" he kissed my head

"To the sweat that beads on your forehead"

"To the way your cheeks dark pink,"

"The way your lips get slicked with spit, but so red, swollen, and plump" he kissed my between each word, I whined when he tried to move down my neck, but he was persistent. Dear God that felt nice, I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my throat

"And that, of all things being my favorite. The cherry on the sundae of the disheveled you only I can see," he smiled at me and kissed me again. His phone rang at that very moment. Whoever the hell you are, go die.

"Hello, hey mom, whats up?-Alright-Mhmm yea, I-I'm heading home in a bit. Okay bye mom. Love you too, okay, bye" he clicked off his phone and set it back on the table.

"I gotta head home, my mom is trying to like give me some form of curfew. She's kinda mad I was out with you, but there's nothing she can do about it." I sat up and rubbed my hand in his hair. His curls were more curlier than mine, which I kind of liked. Except when my hands got tangled.

"I feel so special," I half whispered sitting up. "Want me to walk you out?"

"Nah, plus it's a pretty far walk to my car from here, so I'll be okay"

"text me when you get it?" he nodded his head, pecked me one last time and left.

* * *

><p><em>'So God help me Blaine! What do you want at this hour!" <em>It's 11:30 at night. I called Kurt for well a number of reasons, to fag hag (even though he's gay...) to him about my date, to talk, since we talk almost everyday, I even send him good morning texts, and mostly because Jeff never texted me to let me know he got in alright. Oh and for some reason I can't sleep.

"I'm sorry that I'm bored... I just needed someones to talk to..."

_"It's fine B, just remember if I look like the crypt keeper tomorrow, I'm comin for your ass."_ I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I give you permission by all means"

_"Good, now that that's out of the way," _yawn _"how'd the date go?"_

"It was good, we went to the Italian restaurant we went to on our first date, and then we split a desert and we sat at the clearing that sees over the town for a bit, then we came back in here and chilled."

_"I see, I see, well for just getting back together, I guess that's pretty good."_ yawn _"just be careful B, it took me two weeks, two long very hard gruesome weeks to get you out the house, honestly I think he's just back because he saw you having fun and no longer stringed to him."_

"I'm sorry what?"

_"I'm just stating facts B-" _

I couldn't believe this, there's nothing wrong with Jeff! His mom got in the way that was all...there was nothing wrong with us, we were going fine. Sure we had that one small argument, but honestly does it hardly even count? I'm sorry that despite his need to watch football, and my want to play the game we got into a need of attention argument.

"Yea, sure whatever...so how was your day?"

Conversation went on streaming from the need of a new season of project runway, to the next release edition of vogue. To the latest New Directions drama. Seriously can they get there own show? **(AN: Pun intended)**, around one am, though the conversation started dwindling down.

"We're still up for hanging out tomorrow right?" Kurt said through a yawn.

"Yea, don't forget the tequila this time, it makes everything better though, especially if I have to deal with Rachels karaoke."

"hahaha, might now be tequila but I'll see what I can do"

"This is why I love you buddy"

"Haha, everyone loves me doll." with an exchange of good nights, we hung, up, and I still had yet to hear from Jeff.

'Hey babe, just thought I should say good night...xo' I shot off in a quick text before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
